Pneumatic product-on-demand delivery systems have been used on agricultural seeding machines to automatically direct seed from a main seed hopper to a plurality of individual planting units. Each of the individual planting units has an auxiliary seed hopper for receiving the seed, a seed meter for metering the seed from the auxiliary seed hopper, and a furrow opener for forming a planting furrow into which the metered seed is deposited. A fan is used to create pressurized air that forms an air stream on which the seed is taken to the planting units. These systems automatically replenish the auxiliary hoppers as needed.
The commercially available seed-on-demand delivery systems typically require a large fan to create the air stream. The large fan is required because of the pressure losses in the pneumatic system caused by abrupt changes in direction by the air stream in the main hopper.
Another system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,468, herein incorporated by reference. In this system, a product-on-demand delivery system is configured wherein the air stream passing through the main hopper is not subjected to the abrupt changes in direction.
The product-on-demand delivery system comprises a frame having a main hopper and an application unit. An air pump directs pressurized air to a manifold where the pressurized air is distributed to a plurality of air supply hoses. The air supply hoses are coupled to air inlets located on the bottom of the main hopper. Opposite the air inlets are corresponding product outlets for receiving the air streams and product entrained in the air stream. The product outlets are coupled to product supply hoses that are in turn coupled to auxiliary hoppers located on the application units. The bottom of the main hopper is concave and has outwardly diverging side walls. The air inlet is downwardly angled relative to the bottom and the product outlet is upwardly angled relative to the bottom.
Peaked baffles are located above corresponding air inlets and outlets so that product puddles form beneath the baffles. Gaps are formed between adjacent baffles so that product from the main hopper can flow into the product puddles.
The product-on-demand delivery system advantageously supplies seed from a main seed hopper to auxiliary seed hoppers located on a planting unit. The planting unit would include auxiliary seed hoppers that each supply seed to a respective seed meter each of which directs metered seed to a planting furrow formed by a furrow opener.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a product-on-demand delivery system that includes a less costly and a less mechanically congested main hopper. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a main hopper which could be minimized in length and which could be connected to an optimal number of auxiliary seed hoppers.